


They Could Be Brothers

by incendiary1 (trycatpennies)



Category: Glee RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/incendiary1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is home from school for a holiday, and he's really glad to see his little brother, Dylan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Could Be Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> for delighter and hello_mcee, and from this picture, credit unknown: [ chris and dylan](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md2lheG63s1r84z8eo1_500.jpg). 
> 
> unbeta'd, lol.

"You're such a dick," Chris says, and Dylan rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his mocha frap, one hand tapping the steering wheel. 

"Don't be pissed at me because you don't have a car," Dylan answers, and he signals, turning left. "You should be thanking me, I'm driving your ass around." 

"And now I'm late," Chris sighs, and he taps a message out to Ashley, who asks if his cute little bro is coming. "Ashley says hi."

"Tell her I say hi, and that I'm still nursing my broken heart," Dylan says, excitedly. He changes lanes. "Also, you're late because I bought you Starbucks. So again, 'thank you, Dylan, you're the best little brother ever'."

"Blow me," Chris says, and then he flushes, and Dylan glances over at him, smirking. 

"Maybe later, Christopher. I'm pretty sure you're late." 

-

"How long do we have?" Chris asks, and Dylan shoves a thigh between Chris' leg, then cranes his neck to check his bedside clock. They're shoved against the door of Dylan's room, since Chris doesn't have a room anymore, it's a guest room now, since he left for school and Dylan stayed. And he's not coming on his mom's good guest sheets. 

"Like, half an hour," Dylan says. "Like you need more than thirty seconds."

Chris opens his mouth to snap at him, but Dylan bites against his throat, and Chris groans instead, pulling at Dylan's tshirt. 

"My stamina has greatly improved," Chris finally manages, grinning smugly when Dylan gasps at the catch of one of Chris' thumbs against his nipple. "You, on the other hand."

"You being able to make me come in my pants has nothing to do with my stamina, and everything to do with your wicked, evil way with words." Dylan gasps, and Chris smirks, tweaking Dylan's nipple.

"Come on, I haven't had a blowjob since I left."

"God, you're so needy," Dylan says, but he drops to his knees, fumbling Chris' pants open, and nuzzling against his thigh. Chris threads his fingers into his brother's hair, tugs, impatient, and Dylan huffs out a laugh before he takes Chris down. And god, Dylan's good at this. They've spent a decade learning exactly what the other liked, so it's not surprising that Dylan's thirty second estimate isn't all that far off, much to Chris' dismay. There's a flick of Dylan's tongue under the head, and a rough twist of his fingers around Chris' cock and Chris bucks his hips, moaning.

"Dylan, fuck, you're so good at this, baby brother," Chris says, and Dylan shoots him a look that clearly means that Chris is only a year older. Chris smirks down at him, pushes his dick a little further into Dylan's mouth and Dylan whines around him. "That's it, love your brothers dick in your mouth, huh? I bet you could come from this. Did you miss it, miss this while I was gone, I know I missed you. I jerked off thinking about you, about sucking you off, fingered myself thinking about your dick. I jerked off wishing I was fucking your ass, god, Dylan." 

Chris comes, biting into his lower lip and groaning, hands fisted in Dylan's hair. He knows he's fucking too deep, Dylan's gonna kill him, but fuck, it's been too long he can't _care_. 

"I'm going to be hoarse or a week," Dylan says, accusatory and rough, when he pulls off Chris' dick, wiping his mouth. Chris thumbs over the corner of it, and he leans down, kisses Dylan, soft. 

"Sorry," Chris says, and Dylan snorts, pulling out of the kiss and rolling back to his feet so he can press Chris back against the door. 

"No, you're not," Dylan says, and Chris shrugs, thumbing again over Dylan's mouth. He loves when it looks all fucked out like this, his lips swollen. His brother's always had a mouth made for sucking dick. _His dick_. "My turn?"

Chris giggles, because Dylan's voice is hopeful and needy, and Chris pushes at him, pins him to Dylan's bed and blows him till Dylan's begging for it. 

-

"I hate it when you have to leave," Dylan says, three days later, curled around Chris. They're in Dylan's room, Chris had creaked the guest room ( _his_ room) door, hopped the squeaky floorboard in the hallway and stumbled into Dylan's room, that always smelled sort of like sex, no matter how often they tried to air it out. 

"Me too," Chris says, and he tangles his fingers up with Dylan's, frowning. "You should come visit me."

"Yeah? Maybe for Spring Break," Dylan starts, interrupting himself with a yawn. "How are we going to have sex with your roommate around?"

"We hid it from our parents," Chris points out, and Dylan nods, begrudging. "Besides, I want to see you, sex or not."

Dylan tucks his head into Chris' shoulder, the way he's been doing ever since Chris outgrew him. There'd been a few years of lording his height over Chris, but Chris had started late, and had eventually taken him over. Chris likes it, likes that Dylan is smaller than him. It makes him feel all of his one year older than his little brother. 

"I'll make plans," Dylan says. "I can share a bed with you, right?"

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor," Chris says, like the thought offends him. Which it does. 

"Couldn't mess up that pretty face by missing your beauty sleep," Dylan mumbles, half asleep himself.

"Damn right," Chris says, and he kisses Dylan's forehead, soft.


End file.
